Star of Fate
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Fate is what brought Jacquelyn Delahaye and Jack Sparrow together, that and the help of a voodoo priestess. Set during a little before and during first movie. Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Meeting Sparrow

**OK my darlings.. welcome back if you are a frequent reader of my stories and welcome if your not. Couple tid bits before you begin reading away. First Jacquelyn Delahaye is a real pirate, well I changed her name a little, but my character is some what loosely based on her. Second, There are a few flash backs in the beginning chapters, probably one in each, they will be in italics, as well as her thoughts. You'll be able to tell the difference from her thoughts and the flashbacks since the flashbacks will be longer. I got the information for some of the flashbacks from good ol Wikipedia. **

**Anyway I think that is all I need to say for now. I'm going to only upload one chapter for now... The faster and more you review the faster I will update... Please enjoy and for the love of god review! You guys wanted this story the most please make me believe you do. :D**

Right now was one of those moments I wished I had never known Jack Sparrow. Times like these where I was captured by one of his enemies and questioned about his whereabouts. The fact I was wishing that was one of those moments made it so much worse that it was. I met Jack when I was young girl at Tia Dalma's place. I remember it as if it were yesterday...

_**After the death of my father I would go out to sea months at a time. When I wasn't sailing the open sea I was with Tia Dalma. She was my mothers best friend when she was alive. She even had helped my parents through some harsh times. When my mother died my father would leave me with her when he would sail off. Claiming the seas where no place for a baby. So here I was 13 years old and back from a 4 month voyage by myself. **_

"_**Tia, where did you get this its beautiful?" I asked referring to a random jewel I found tucked away in the corner. **_

"_**Some- a sailor from da far- a seas brought it do me." She answered back from where she was sitting at the table. Her heavy accent making it feel like I was really home. **_

"_**It's truly a jewel." I said walking away from it. I glanced at the snake hanging off a branch within the structure she called home. **_

"_**Jacquelyn, go in da back dearie." she said suddenly on alert. I knew better than to argue with Tia, so I obeyed and walked into the 'back room.' **_

_**Moments later the door opened and a couple people walked in. **_

"_**Tia Dalma." a young boy said. **_

"_**Jack Sparrow. I know why you're here." Tia said and rummaged through something. Reluctantly, I peaked around the corner. He was giving Tia Dalma a some sort of sword. When she moved to the left, I saw the boy. He couldn't have been much older than me. He was wearing a white pirate shirt, brownish pants, and a red bandana. **_

"_**You have some dangers comin' your way, boy." she told him. He looked at the sword as Tia set it aside, with envy and loss. With a sigh he looked away from it. His eyes searched the place and landed on me. His eyes looked older than his face. Like he had seen more than his share of life. **_

"_**Jacquelyn." Tia said pulling my vision away from the boy to her. She was giving me her stern look, the one where she is almost looking down but still looking at whats in front of her. I stepped back and out of view. The two said their goodbyes and he left. She came in the back and acted like nothing had happened. The way she was acting intrigued my curiosities about this Jack Sparrow boy. **_

The slight wind sent a shiver up my spine at the memory. The man next to me cleared his throat. I looked up at Barbossa, slowly and with anger in my eyes, as the _Black Pearl_ started to fire into the harbor of Port Royal.

"We know Tia Dalma taught you how to find people, without knowing who or where they actually are. Tell us where Bootstraps child is." Barbossa demanded me. _Tia had never taught me that, she taught me little of her practice. It had been years since I had seen Tia Dalma, I had missed her so much._ I thought to myself. I shook my head, but something in the air told me to get off this ship and get to land.

"Your piece is here. Where it is I don't know, and I wont until I get to land." I said making it up. Barbossa let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes a bit.

"Fine." he said and signaled a boat for myself and some of his crew members.

"Make sure she finds the medallion. Then kill her." Barbossa said as the boat lowered to the water. We slowly moved our way to the shoreline. My hands were bound in front of me but they had made the mistake of putting me on the edge of the boat. When they all looked ahead and away from me I leaned back into the water. The water flooded over me, I would have let out a sigh of relief if I had the time. I swam with my hands bound to the shore. After years of being Barbossa's prisoner I was finally free.


	2. Ode To The Memories Of Sparrow

**Thank you to my reviewers very inspirational, ozlady80 great to see you again as always... and Alyss Madigan thank you for your review as well. I think I forgot to mention that I try to grasp Tia Dalma's accent.. any tips, comments, or advice on the that would be great full... I am also trying to stick with the time line as much as possible I may be a little off on some of it but it was easier to do it this way... Thank you again and I am glad you are enjoying the story... And please keep up the reviews... :) This chapter is mostly a flash back... **

I walked onto shore. I felt so free I could have cried. I found a small area under a bridge that I could hide from all the commotion as the _Black Pearl's_ pirates raided and pillaged Port Royal. I decided to wait there until dawn. I soon fell into the first restful sleep that I had, had in a long time...

_**I had heard of a new trade, the East India Trading company, was hiring people to do their bidding. Pirates to be more specific. Intrigued I sought out this trade, I had heard of the man who ran it and sought him out as well. Cutler Beckett was his name, he employed me on the spot. A couple of months after he had 'hired' me I became disgruntled with the lack of freedom I had. **_

"_**Beckett, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." I said, as I walked into his office. I soon realized it was occupied and he was in a 'meeting.' The man he was in a meeting with turned to face me. It was the Jack Sparrow kid from years before. I had heard the ridiculous stories that involved him through people either on Tortuga or from Tia. **_

"_**Ms. Delahaye, you must wait outside." Beckett said sternly. Sparrow looked at me the same way he had all those years ago, wonderment and awe mixed in with recognition.**_

"_**It's fine Beckett. The lass has expressed disinterest which is similar to my case. Let her stay." Sparrow said, his eyes never leaving mine. **_

"_**Fine, sit." Beckett said to me. I walked forward and stood next to Sparrow. **_

"_**I'll stand." I said. **_

"_**You still work for me." Beckett said in rebuttal, wanting me to obey him.**_

"_**Aye, I do but I can kill you faster than you can draw your own sword." I said, Beckett sat down. **_

"_**Sparrow, if you loose me another shipment of slaves I will personally terminate our agreement and yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Beckett said as if I wasn't standing in the room. **_

"_**Aye, well Beckett, I refuse to comply." Sparrow said, with a sly smile. **_

"_**Fine. McGee!" Beckett yelled out to the young solider standing at the opposite end of the room. **_

"_**Yes, Sir." he responded anxiously. **_

"_**Set the Wicked Wench on fire." he said. **_

"_**Yes, Sir." he responded again and left. The blood in Jack's face disappeared. His smile faded to a panicked frown. **_

"_**Wait! what?" Jack finally muttered. **_

"_**As for you, Jacquelyn, I have had it with the headaches you have cause me." he said and turned around to the fireplace behind him. I walked forward a bit thinking he was turning his back on me. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back as Beckett turned around with a hot iron shaped in the letter 'P'. **_

"_**Both of you hold out your arms." Beckett said. **_

"_**And if we refuse?" I said at the sudden betrayal he had shown to Jack and I. **_

"_**Then I call the authorities, tell them of your piracy and you will be hung within the hour." Beckett said with triumph. **_

_**I looked up at Jack in somewhat of a panic. If we were branded, we would be known for the rest of our lives as the pirates that we were.**_

_**Jack held out his arm first. His tanned skinned exposed. **_

"_**See Jack knows when to obey." Beckett said, as he pressed the hot iron on Jack's skin. The heat made the skin sizzle as it burned. Jack held back a yell or two. His face contorted and winced at the pain. **_

"_**Now, Jacquelyn, your turn." Beckett said as he released Jacks arm and he put the iron back in the fire. He picked another one up and walked over to me. Jack stood there cradling his now burned arm. **_

_**I reluctantly held out my arm. I sucked in my breath as I felt the heat radiating off of the hot iron. As soon as it touched the skin it started to sizzle. I screamed unable to contain it as Jack had. Beckett smiled as he lifted the iron and placed it back into the fire. I cradled my arm as Jack was. **_

"_**Now get out of my office." Beckett said. Jack lightly nudged me to the door. **_

"_**Oh, Beckett, I don't obey. This isn't the last time you've seen Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said as we walked out the door. We walked down to the docks and stole a small boat and set sail to Tia Dalma's place. **_

_**Tia Dalma was waiting for us outside of her place, knowing of our arrival, and led us inside. We walked in and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Jack and I had been mostly silent the whole trip here, not really knowing what to say to one another. **_

"_**I dold you do not do make dealings with Beckett. But no, Tia Dalma knows noting." She said frustrated at the two of us, as she rustled around in the other room. **_

"_**Now da both of yous are branded of de pirate sign." She said walking back into the room we were in. She had all sorts of bowls and plants in her hands. She set them on the table and sat down, mixing the herbs and making a paste. **_

"_**Der put that on de burn." she said handing Jack the bowl of pasted herbs. Jack rolled up his sleeve and slopped a bunch of the paste on to his arm. Tia Dalma started to Tsk at him. **_

"_**Here let me do it." I said grabbing the herbs from Sparrow and his arm. I gently rubbed the paste into his burn, he winced a little in protest but said nothing. **_

"_**You have to rub it in a little. To make sure there is no infection." I said trying to explain the little pain I was causing him. He nodded then hissed as I pressed a little harder into his wound. I looked up at him and he was staring at me again. Not sure of what I should do I stared back. **_

"_**And dey finally met." Tia Dalma said breaking the contact. **_

"_**What?" I asked her, as I let Sparrows hand go and grabbed the cloth Tia had set aside for a wrap. I gently wrapped Jacks herb covered wound paying less attention to Tia's superstitions.**_

"_**Noting." she said, and continued to make ointments and pastes. I rolled my eyes at her and got started on pasting my arm. Jack tied my arm up just as I had his. **_

_**Tia Dalma let us stay the night and rest. I slept in my regular room, Jack slept on the ground next to me. When I woke the next morning Jack was gone. Tia gave me her odd smile and told me to wait. I did so... for 3 years. **_

_**On the night of the third year, someone was coming towards Tia Dalma's place. With the little light it was hard to see, I could see the silhouette of one man. As the man came closer his features became more prominent. It was Jack. **_

_**I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why but seeing him was so refreshing from the last couple of days, let alone years. I barely knew this man but I felt like I had known him my entire life. I tied the boat to the small dock, and he came onto the dock. **_

"_**You came back." I said, as we stood there in the dark. **_

"_**I got my ship back and I want you to be part of my crew." he said. **_

"_**Your crew?" I questioned him with surprise. **_

"_**Yes, I'm sailing to Tortuga after I get done here, to look for a crew. This just happened to be on the way." he said trying to cover up his tracks of actually wanting her abroad the ship. **_

"_**What's your ships name?" I asked, he gave me a confused look. "You can tell everything about a ship by its name. Tia taught me that." I said. **_

"_**She's called the Black Pearl. She's a black ship with black sails, and she is a beauty." he said admiring his ship in his mind. I nodded at his request, and got my things. Tia Dalma acted like she already knew everything that was going on. **_

_**Jack and I began sailing to Tortuga, by the time we had gotten to the ship it was already night fall. Yet he assured me he knew we were going in the right direction. We sat on the deck of the ship drinking a bottle of rum, passing it back and forth as if it was an oxygen life line. We were telling stories about our lives since we didn't know each other all that well. **_

"_**You dated Angelica? As in 'I'm Angelica daughter of Blackbeard the pirate'?" I asked him, intimidating Angelica's whiny voice. **_

"_**Aye, I did. She was a wonderful lass, but it didn't last. It ended horribly." he said taking a gulp of the warm rum. **_

"_**How?" I asked. **_

"_**Her father found out and came abroad my ship. Challenged me to a duel saying I stole her daughters innocence." he said, as my laughter interrupted him. **_

"_**Innocence? Innocence?" I asked in disbelief. "She lost her 'innocence' when she was 15, to the caterer of her party." I said still laughing at the whole innocence part. **_

"_**You were friends I take it?" he asked. **_

"_**Hardly. More like mortal enemies. You know that scar on her arm? That was a duel that she insisted upon." I said laughing at the memory and chugged the rum and handed it to Sparrow. He started to laugh at the thought of Angelica and I fighting. **_

"_**You are a surprise, Jacquelyn." he said wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into him suddenly realizing how cold I was. **_

_**We sat there and stared at the stars and drank our rum. **_

"_**Ah, I'm so glad I'm back on the sea. Free." I said, slurring my words just a little. **_

"_**Aye, I know what you mean lass." Sparrow said moving so I was closer to him. I looked up at him the faint glow of the lantern, a feet or two away, made him look more tan than he was. He looked down at me and smirked. I smirked back at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. **_

I awoke from my dream with the sunlight hitting my eyes, it was dawn. I let out a sigh at the memories that my dream had portrayed. Those memories coming from 7 years after I had first seen Sparrow. Dreams and memories were the only things I had to remember him by. He died so many years ago, when Barbossa marooned him on that god forsaken island.


	3. You're Alive! and an Accord!

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story that makes me really happy and thanks for all the complements to my reviewers. I would really like to thank Alyss Madigan for her honesty... I went back and re-edited the first two chapters. Nothing big changed just some errors, a few sentence changes and a couple of grammar issues. Keep up the reviews and thanks guys. :D Oh and this is kind of random but I have a poll on my profile for other stories I'm working on. If you guys want to could you please go and check it out and vote? I usually work on two stories at once so that would be great. Thanks and Enjoy.**

I let out a yawning groan and I got up, attempting to wipe the dust off of myself. The town of Port Royal was silent due to the events the night before. This was going to be hard to cover up. I thought to myself as I looked down. I had pirate clothing on, and my hands were still bound. I snuck around a corner and found a woman's clothing store that had been broken into and looked abandoned. I crept into the store through the broken window. I highly doubted I'd be able to find a black smith soon so I mind as well choose a proper dress that made it look like I was just being proper rather than bound. I found a beautiful sapphire dress. This is when it dawned on me, how the hell was I suppose to get the dress on with my hands bound.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself. I looked around and found a sword that had been thrown in the shop sometime the night before and abandoned.

"Perfect." I said as my thick dark red hair fell around my face. I picked up the sword and positioned it between a jam in the wall. With a small trick that Jack had taught me and a bit of luck, I broke one of the metal links, setting my hands free. I quickly put on the dress thankful that it covered the remaining cuffs. I picked up a satchel that had been abandoned on the floor and put my pirate clothes in it. I secured the sword that I had found to my waist and set out upon the broken down town of Port Royal. Navy guards were running around and trying to get things back in order. I heard a bunch of men raising their voices at each other about a woman, not caring since it had no affect on me, I kept my stride to no where.

"Of course." I muttered to myself and passed them. _Men fighting over a woman, that's original. Huh... They look to be the Governor and his royal guards. _

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." one of the guards said. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as his named was mentioned. My heart jumped out of my chest. I hid behind a wall where I was out of sight but could still hear what was going on.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." a man said.

"Ask him where it is. He could lead us to it." the man who was yelling before said.

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." a vaguely familiar voice said. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

"That's not good enough!" the man who yelled before yelled making me jump a little at his sudden outburst.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions." the vague voice said. They walked closer to the wall I was hiding behind. _Turner, Turner, Turner... where is that name from... _I repeated the name over in my head again and again. _It's so familiar, yet not the same man with the familiar voice._ "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." I went back to paying attention to the conversation in front of me, rather behind the wall next to me.

The man I presumed as Turner stepped down from the slightly elevated ground and walked off, not even noticing me standing there. I watched him walk away, he looked vaguely familiar as well. I looked at the guards they were back to planning their epic voyage to get this Elizabeth woman. I ran after this Turner man.

"Mr. Turner." I said. The man turned to me confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You mentioned a man, Jack Sparrow, when you were conversing with the Royal Navy. Do you know his whereabouts?" I asked with hope in my heart that I hadn't had since I was a little girl.

"Who are you?" Turner said.

"My name is Jacquelyn Delahaye, I need to find Jack Sparrow." I said not being able to hide the desperation in my voice let alone the single tear falling from my eyes.

"Fine." Turner said. We walked with a fast pace to the prison cells a few yards away from where they were.

"How do you know Sparrow?" Turner asked.

"He's my lover." I said as I played with the cuffs around my wrists. Turner seemed reluctant now he knew my involvement with Jack.

"So you're a pirate?" he said with a hint of disgust.

"Yes, I am. Learn to deal with it. If this is truly Jack, we will help you find your Elizabeth, if you set him free." I said. Turners eyes twinkled at her name and nodded. "You love her very much, don't you?" I said as we approached a door. He stopped and turned to me.

"I will not take this harassment from a pirate." he said with venom. I gave a low growl at the audacity of this man. I grabbed my sword from around my waist and tripped him to the ground before he could open the door. I walked over to him pointing the sword to his throat.

"I may be a pirate, Mr. Turner. But I am one of the most trustworthy, more understanding pirates in the Caribbean. If you treat me like the low-lives you THINK we are, I'll kill you right now and spare me the trouble later." I said with as much venom as when he had called me pirate from before. He nodded shocked that he had been defeated by a woman. I nodded and held my hand out to him placing the sword back on my hip. He took my hand and stood up.

"By the way, it wasn't harassment it was a genuine question coming from a person in a similar position." I said. He gave me a look and we walked through the door, we both ran down the stairs.

"You. Sparrow." Turner said as I stood behind him in shock. My body froze at the man in the prison cell. _Jack was alive! I had spent the last couple of years thinking he was dead and here he is lying on the floor in a cell. _

"Aye." he said as he looked up to Turner, not noticing my presence. I couldn't help but let my tears of joy fall.

"You are familiar with that ship. The _Black Pearl_." Turner said. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, I stood in front of Turner.

"Enough with this _Black Pearl_ nonsense, how do you think I got here. I already made the deal with you. Set him free!" I said getting impatient. I wanted to be in my lovers arms.

"Jacquelyn?" Jack asked as he stood up and walked over to the cell door. I turned to face him more tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh, Jack. I thought you were dead." I said I hugged him through the bars.

"Aye, I thought Barbossa killed you." Jack said in as much disbelief as I was in.

"Touching. Can we get a move on?" Turner asked.

"Why do you want to go after the pearl?" Jack asked Turner.

"They took Ms. Swann." he said.

"So, it is that you've found a girl." Jack said, I looked at both men back and fourth, not knowing this conversation. "Well, how do you suppose to get me out of this cell."

"These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free." Will said as he placed a bench to the cell door.

"What's your name, boy?" Jack asked suddenly curious. I realized that I myself did not know his name.

"Will Turner." he said. I looked at him then to Jack.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father." Jack said. I pinched his arm as he let out a slight squeal. I shook my head at him.

"Yes." Will said intrigued now.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner spring me from these cells, and my lovely Jacquelyn and I will take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass." Jack said.

"Do we have an accord?" I asked looking Will straight in the eyes holding out my hand once again to him.

"Agreed." he said with a small smile.

"Agreed. Get me out of here." Jack said. Without much effort Will pushed on the bench and the door came free with a good amount of noise.

"Hurry, someone might have heard that." Will said as Jack and I embraced into a kiss.

"Not without my affects." Jack said breaking the kiss and heading off to the place where his hat, sword and pistol were held.


	4. I Missed This

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I really wanted to with all of the reviews I'm getting. But I have learn a valuable lesson... do not write when you are sick... it only leads to bad things. So I didn't for a whole week. I am sorry. Anyway thank you for those reviews they made me smile while I was bed ridden. Anyway I'm better now and here is the next chapter. Sorry its a bit short... **

We ran from the prison where Jack was held to the shipping docks, near where I had stayed the night.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will said, standing behind me. I still hadn't made my mind up about the boy. He seemed so hateful towards pirates yet he was born of pirate blood.

"That ship?" he said his voice growing more panicked.

"Commandeer." I corrected him.

"We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack said. He then paused and turned towards Will.

"One question about your business. Or there is no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said which took me aback.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said before looking back at the ship.

"Does she know of the feelings you have for her?" I asked Will. He shook his head.

"Eunuch." I heard Jack say under his breath before we ran to the shore where the small boats were kept.

"Here my love, get under." Jack said as he motioned for me to get under the boat he was holding into the air. I crawled under as he followed behind and then Will.

"Get your foot out of my face." Will said to Jack.

"Shh. Guards." Jack said as the boat went silent.

"OK now stand." Jack said when the footsteps were gone. We all stood and carried the boat on our backs to the water. We were able to walk underwater out of sight and out of mind, able to breath.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said behind Jack who was behind me.

"It's remarkable hoe often those two traits coincide." Jack said.

"You tend to find this out more often than not when with Captain Jack." I said in front of the boat barely above the water. It started to get more and more difficult to keep the boat underwater, for me at least since I was so much shorter than the two.

"Jack is that the ship up ahead?" I asked seeing a large shadow.

"I believe so love. Shall we?" he said I turned my head to him and nodded.

"On the count of three push against the ground." Jack said. "One, Two-"

"Wait my leg it's caught!" Will said as he had stepped in a lobster trap.

"Just push against the ground we will deal with the trap when we reach the surface." I said.

"Three." Jack said as we all pushed against the ground and drifted to the surface. When we reached the surface we let go of the small boat and watched it drift back to the bottom of the sea. We climbed up the side of the_ Dauntless. _When we reached the Captain's deck the boys snuck around and went to the deck.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack said as I decided to walk down the stairs and join them.

"Aye Avast!" Will said. I rolled my eyes at the kid. The crew that was on the _Dauntless _laughed at all three of us. The one in charge began to speak.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and especially a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." he said.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said as he pointed his pistol in the mans face. "Savvy?"

The men got onto the boats on the ship and began to row away.

"God, I missed this." I said as I stood on the Captain's deck watching Jack and Will argue about the sails.

"More, more!" Jack said to Will. Finally jack gave up and walked up the the Captain's deck and stood next to me.

"Here they come." Will said as he came up the stairs. Jack turned to the other ship coming our way and smirked.

"Savvy." I said under my breath.

As the men began to board the _Dauntless _we slipped past them and onto the other ship, the _Interceptor_.

I walked along and hit each rope, disconnecting it from the owner that was now on the _Dauntless. _

"Thanks love." Jack said as I stood next to him as he sailed the ship out of the harbor.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way." Jack said taking off his hat to the very upset Commodore. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." They began to fire as we sailed away further and further. I looked up to my long lost lover.

"Just like old times, Jack." I said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Always." he said as he leaned into kiss me.


	5. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they were amazing! Keep them up! Sorry this one is a little short as well. I'll try to work a lot on this story over the weekend and get it going more since it is the most popular right now. Thanks again! Enjoy! xoxoxo**

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking of my father." Will said as he sat sharpening his sword.

"Be a lad." I said as I handed him my stolen sword. Will looked up at me surprised that I now looked the part of a pirate, he nodded and grabbed my sword. I had changed out of the dress that I was wearing and into my old clothes again. It felt so nice to be in a dress but god if I had to wear one everyday I'd make a deal with Davy Jones, himself.

"Is that so?" Jack said uninterested in Will's story. I sat down on the stairs and watched as Will pressed Jack for information.

"My father, Will Turner." Will said as he followed Jack up the stairs I was on. "It was only after you learnt my name you officially agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

"Then why are you now?" I said getting up and walking on to the deck.

"I'm not a simpleton. You knew my father." Will said looking from Jack to me. My throat closed up, like it does when you are holding back tears. I looked down and out to see to distract myself from the memories of Will's father. Will noticed my sudden unease and had a look of curiosity on his face.

"We knew him." I mustered out. Jack turned to Will grabbing his attention.

"Probably two of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said.

"He preferred it that way." I said looking up to Jack and Will standing in front of me.

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated the name in disgust.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him." Jack said.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor." Will said.

"Will, as much as you want to believe that you have to let it go and believe the facts." I said as I walked closer to him. Jack shook his head and I stepped back confused.

"No he was a good respectable man, who obeyed the law!" Will said refusing to believe us.

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." Jack said as he turned around. I caught a glimpse of what he was thinking about doing, as Will took out his sword.

"My father was not a pirate." he said challenging Jack.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you." Will said.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it." Jack said.

"Shut up and do it already." I said to Jack as he jerked the steering column, forcing one of the sails to hit Will and make him dangle over the sea.

"Listen, Will." I said as I leaned against the side of the ship facing him. "Yes, we knew your father. He was a good man, it pained him everyday that he was away from you. But you have to come to terms that he was also a pirate. If you cant then we will you dangling until you let go. It's like I told you before you have my word. Accept it." I said as Jack walked to my side.

"While you make your decision and hang there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man cant do. For instance, you can accept what Ms. Delahaye said and that your father was a pirate and a good man or you cant. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown. But we can't bring this ship into Tortuga, at least not very well. Savvy?" Jack said.

"So." I said walking away from the side of the ship over to Jack as he turned the column causing the sail with Will on it back to the ship. Will to fell to the ground as soon as it stopped. "Can you sail under the command of pirates? Or can you not?" I said holding out a hand for Will. I helped him up as he looked at both of us.

"Tortuga?" he asked. With a smile Jack and I answered.

"Tortuga."


	6. Tortuga

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they were amazing! Keep them up! Sorry it's taken so long for me to up load. I got a little behind in school but now I am all caught up. This next week is looking very busy and I don't know how much I will be able to update but the next week is my spring break so expect a lot of updates then. Thanks again! Enjoy! xoxoxo**

The bright lights, the unknown smells, and loud noises, screams and gunshots of Tortuga filled my senses. It was exactly how I had remembered it. Pirates, booze, and women everywhere.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"Jack said to Will explaining what Tortuga is to a pirate. We walked through the crowded streets, prostitutes either picking up their customers or trying to, the drunken pirates swaying in and out of the street. It truly was home again.

"Very Poetic, Jack. We should find a place to stay tonight." I mentioned as I stepped over a man who had fallen over.

"Later, first we have some business things to attend to. Will, what do you think?" Jack asked getting back onto the topic of Tortuga.

"It'll linger." Will said, looking around with disgust on his face. I couldn't help but let out a snicker at his disdain.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. A woman with almost the same red hair as mine, walked over to us.

"Scarlett!" Jack said at the sight of the woman and walked over to her leaving Will and I behind. She slapped him across the face and the woman glared at me. Jack's head was turned to us with the force of the hit.

"Not, entirely sure I deserved that." he said as another woman, blonde this time, walked up to him.

"Giselle!" he exclaimed.

"Who're they?" she said referring to myself and the other girl, Scarlett. Giselle slapped Jack across the face as well and walked off.

"I may have deserved that." Jack said. I walked over to him, he flinched and squinted his eyes as he readied himself for a slap from me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked referring to his pained expression on his face. My arms hadn't even moved from my sides. "Feeling guilty, are we?" I smirked as he still kept his eyes closed.

"Aren't you going to slap me as well?" he said as he opened one eye. When he saw my still arms he relaxed a little.

"Why because you slept with two whores, while you thought I was dead?" I said laughing. I walked over to him and kissed his lips. "Your so precious." I said and walked back the way we came. I could actually feel the confusion behind me between Will and Jack.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"We have business to attend to." I said and looked over to Jack. "Gibbs?" I asked as he nodded. "All right then." We walked over to a pig pen and sure enough Gibbs was laying there with the pigs like the first day I had met him. We saw some buckets of water and I motioned for Jack to throw one on him.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs said sitting up.

"Mother's love! Jack. You should know better than to wake a man while he is sleeping. It's bad luck." Gibbs said in amazement at his old friend..

"Yes, but if it was a woman who woke the man, then it is the man who has the bad luck." I said revealing myself from the night's cloak.

"Mother Mary. Jacquelyn I thought you were still prisoner on the _Peal_." Gibbs said in shock.

"Aye, I was until days ago." I said with a smile. I hadn't seen Gibbs for such a long time.

"But since I woke you, fortunately I know how to counter the back luck. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said interrupting my moment with Gibbs. I gave him a look as he helped Gibbs up.

"Aye. That'll about do it." Gibbs said. Will threw his bucket of water at Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs said angered at the young man.

"That was for the smell." Will said. Gibbs thought a moment then nodded in agreement. Will and Gibbs walked into the bar we were next to, Jack and I followed behind. Jack grabbed my arm before we walked into the bar and led me to the side of the building.

"Love, occupy Will." he told me.

"What do you mean occupy?" I said confused.

"Keep him away from Gibbs and my conversation." Jack said. I nodded as he was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I said as I pulled him over to me. "Are we staying here tonight? It is an Inn." Jack thought about it then nodded in agreement.

"Savvy." I said as he pecked my lips, he lingered a bit then walked into the bar. "I unfortunately love that man." I said shaking my head smiling as I walked into the building.


	7. Why? Why? Why?

**Hey guys! Sorry I wanted to post a lot sooner but lots of speed bumps have happened. Has anyone else gotten this flu and/or cold going around? Its ridiculous! I've had it for a month now and all I want to do is write and clean! Anyway enough with the excuses and ranting... here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and keep them coming. This chapter is kind of short... sorry I will post another tomorrow. **

I walked into the bar and stood next to Will.

"Did Jack get rooms?" I asked. Will looked confused.

"Rooms?" he asked with the same confusion. I rolled my eyes and took his drink from him. I took a big gulp of the warm alcoholic liquid.

"Rooms. As in sleeping rooms. Unless you want to sleep on the ship." I said finishing off his drink. I gave the cup back to him, as he looked down at the now empty cup with confusion. Around us there were a multitude of people fist fighting for whatever reason they could conjure.

"No, I don't think he has." Will said still looking at his empty drink. I rolled my eyes again and walked off to the Inn keeper.

"Aye, I need two rooms." I said. The woman turned around to me with a look of exhaustion and frustration.

"Do you have the money?" she asked. I felt around for my pouch of coins and smiled when I retrieved it.

"Aye. Here ya go." I said handing over the money. She told me the two rooms I had purchased then went back to whatever she was doing before I interrupted her. I walked back over to Will as Jack passed him.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said with a wink to me. I told Will what room was his and what room was Jack's and mine.

"What about Gibbs?" he asked.

"Gibbs will either sleep on the ship, or be recruiting a crew all night. I haven't slept in a room on land for the last couple of years. Don't ruin this." I said as I leaned against the wooden support for the building.

"A crew?" Will asked again. _Was this man this thick headed?_

"We're going after the _Black Pearl_. We need a crew, four people cannot run a ship very smoothly, let alone try and take another ship over." I said as Will nodded. We stood in silence watching the people fight around us.

"Why didn't you slap, Jack?" Will suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked completely oblivious to what he had said.

"When we first came here and the two other women slapped Jack, why didn't you? They were mad for the same reason." Will asked with the confused look on his face yet again.

"Will, here's the thing. I thought Jack died many years ago. He though I had died around the same time. Now with both of us thinking the other is dead wouldn't you want to move on or be with somebody else if the situation arose?" I explained. Once again the man looked utterly confused. "Let me simplify it for you. Jack thinks I'm dead. He wants someone to hold and love, even for just one night. Why wouldn't he just do that instead of dwelling on my death?" Silence was the only answer I got from Will.

"All you pirates are insane." he said after a moment. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aye, we ready then?" Jack said from behind me.

"You're all done?" I asked as he nodded. He walked over to me. "I got us a room." I said with a twinkle of mischievous in my eye.

"Aye, you did, did you." Jack said with a matching twinkle. He kissed my lips and we walked or ran to some people to our room, leaving Will behind in the bar and Gibbs off to find us our crew.

We got into the room and it was of course a dump.

"Jack, what were you exactly talking about with Gibbs?" I asked as I began to unlace my corset.

"Just the job." he said as he took off his boots.

"Jack?" I pressed on knowing he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"I'm planning on trading the lad for the ship. If Barbossa goes for that then we will take Will back and his bonny lass and be on our merry way." Jack explained and started to approach me.

"Jack." I said unsure of his actions.

"When have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" he asked before planting his lips on mine.


	8. The Crew

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And as I promised yesterday here is the next chapter and its a long one. Keep up the reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Oh and Happy St. Patty's Day... Be safe. **

_It had been a couple of weeks after the events on the Pearl where Jack had kissed me the first time. A spark had ignited a slight relationship between the two of us. After we stayed in Tortuga we were ready to head out to the open sea with a new crew. Despite my wishes Jack named this Barbossa character that we met in Tortuga, as his first mate. He seemed sketchy. I grew quite fond of the other members of the crew, one specifically, Bootstrap Bill Turner. _

_It had been a year or so since Tortuga and getting our new crew. We had already had our first 'real Jack inspired adventure' as a crew. Tia Dalma had sent us on a mission to stop the Shadow Lord. He had created a Shadow Gold, a special metal that granted him unfathomable power. He had threatened to destroy the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. We were sent on a mission to recover the nine pieces of Shadow Gold in order to stop the Shadow Lord's Army of Shadows. We had sailed around the world spending some time in Asia and Europe. We eventually defeated the Shadow Lord once and for all. _

"_**Aye, Captain do we have our heading?" I asked Jack. We had been floating a couple of miles off of the coast near Tortuga for a couple of days. Jack claiming he needed to find his way. **_

"_**Aye we do." he said as he stared out at the horizon. **_

"_**And?" Barbossa pressed. **_

"_**Mates, we are going to find the Aztec gold that Cortez himself stashed on a nearby island." he said looking around at his crew. His eyes landed on me and gave a quick smirk. Jack and my relationship had progressed into... well I don't exactly know. I slept in his cabin the majority of the nights and he would get upset if any of the crew tried to make a move on me, as it were. So it was some sort of a relationship.**_

_**I walked up to Jack standing by him and faced the sea behind the ship, so only he could see me talking. **_

"_**Jack, darling, do you think this wise? Cortez, well his spirit rather, and you don't really get along, and his items tend to give you a hard time in life." I said. I looked up at him at my last words. He looked out towards his crew who had by now gotten busy doing whatever needed to be done. **_

"_**Jacquelyn, I think the Captain knows what he's doing." Barbossa 'assured' me stepping beside Jack opposite of me. I glared in his direction. Jack seemed to be completely oblivious to what his two crew members were doing on either side of him. I was about to rebuttal Barbossa when Jack changed the direction of the ship to where his compass told him to. **_

"_**Jacquelyn, darling, I know what I am doing." Jack said placing his hand on mine. "When have I given you a time to doubt my plans?" he asked. I nodded knowing where he was going with this. I left the deck of the ship and went into the cabin I had learned to call my room as well as Jacks. I sat on our bed and sighed. Something was wrong, something was going to be wrong very soon. **_

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I groaned and stretched hitting Jack's chest. I looked up at his still sleeping form. It was hard to think after all of these years he was still alive and I was still alive. And even now that I had found him my dreams of the past had yet to stop.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Well, ever since they threw you over board, I've been having flashbacks as dreams. It goes through everything we've been through together and repeats constantly. I thought it would stop that I've now found you alive, but they haven't." I said as I curled myself closer to him.

"Aye, sounds like you need to see Tia Dalma." he said as he opened one eye.

"I know." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Come on, lets go see if Gibbs has found us a crew." Jack said as he got up and got dressed. After I got dressed we walked down into the once noisy bar. There were a few people passed out or asleep on tables and the ground. I found Will draped over one of the tables.

"So, much for buying him a room to sleep in." I said as I shook him awake. "Come on lad." He slowly got up to his feet and we walked down to the docs where Gibbs was set to meet us.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast." Gibbs said as we approached him. "Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." There were a dozen or so men standing in a line facing us.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said.

"Better than some." I said glancing at the short man. Jack walked over to one of the men who had a bird on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack said.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and death? Mr. Cotton, answer man." Jack demanded.

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Gibbs said as Cotton opened his mouth as proof. "So we trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." he muttered.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question." Jack said a little unease.

"Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." the bird squawked out. Will, Jack, and I stood there confused.

"Mostly we fear that means yes." Gibbs explained. I nodded and looked to Jack.

"Of course it does." Jack said. "Satisfied?" he asked Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will said unimpressed. I rolled my eyes at this boy.

"What's the benefit for us?" a feminine voice called out. Peeking Jack's, Will's, and my interest we walked over to were the sound came from. We walked over to a figure that had a big hat covering the figures face. Jack lifted the hat revealing a woman, Anamaria. Her hair flowed down as she glared at Jack.

"Anamaria." Jack stated before she slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that as well." Will said as Jack faced us. My face went beet red.

"You stole my boat!" She yelled not even noticing me. Outrage filled my veins.

"Jack Sparrow, don't tell me you slept with her too!" I yelled as he regained his form from the most recent slap.

"Ah, Jacquelyn, nice to see you alive." Anamaria said with a glare. I snarled at her.

"Actually-" Jack was beginning to say as she slapped him again.

"Enough!" I yelled about to charge at her.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission." Jack said as he came between us, blocking my attempt to throw her into the bay. "We'll talk about this later." Jack muttered to me. I glared up at him.

_Out of all the people on Tortuga he has to go sleep with her. One of the woman pirates that has given me so much shit on the way I am. Claiming that to call myself a pirate is blasphemy, since I only started when I fell in love with Jack. Which is a lie of course. _

"But with every intention of bringing it back.." Jack said as he looked back at Anamaria.

"But you didn't!" she yelled at him

"You'll get another one." Jack pleaded.

"I will." Anamaria said pointing her finger at him.

"A better one." Will piped up walking in front of me.

"A better one!" Jack repeated with more enthusiasm.

"That one!" Will said.

"What one?" Jack asked now confused. Will pointed to the _Interceptor._

"That one?" Jack exclaimed. I kicked behind Will's knee sending him to the ground. I glared at him from behind Jack as he got up.

"Aye, that one!" Jack said. "What say you?" he said to all of the sailors.

"Aye!" they all said in unison.

"No, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir, let alone two, that don't get along." Gibbs said.

"It be far worse not to have them." Jack said as he walked off leaving Gibbs, Will, and I standing together on the dock.

Gibbs soon followed Jack and Will and I walked together to the ship.

"Why don't you and Anamaria get along?" Will asked.

"Aye, that is a long story." I said looking up at the young man. With a sigh I sat down on the dock and waited for him to sit next to me. Everyone was putting the necessities on the ship, it would take a while for them to get done.

"Anamaria, was one of my best friends as a child. She and I would talk about sailing off and pirating together. The two women of the sea. When I met Jack, rather saw him, for the first time my thoughts changed. I wanted to go solo. Have my crew but have them be just my crew. I wanted it to be me and the sea. No one else. The way Jack would talk to Tia, my guardian, about the sea, the passion he would express, made me want to feel that. So one day I sailed off without her. Soon after that I joined forces with Jack and since then she's had this hatred towards me." I said.

"Oh." Will said, nodding.

"We should probably board." I said getting up and walking off to the ship.


	9. The Island of Horror

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! My life has been a freaking whirlwind of drama and stress. But now it is summer and everything is good... At least the light at the end of the tunnel is getting brighter. Anywho I am almost done with this story! I know it seems like quite a bit away considering where I am but I should have it done by next weekend! Please review since they are greatly appreciated. And thank you for reviewing and keeping up with the story. I hope you enjoy. **

A storm hit as we were nearing the middle of our quest. Everyone was bustling about trying to keep the ship afloat. I stood next to Jack drenched in water waiting for this storm to end. Gibbs slowly made it up the stairs to where we were standing.

"We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs said.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said.

"Jack, really this storm is just getting worse." I pleaded but was ignored.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up!" Jack said. Eventually the storm settled and the men and I took a break to sleep. Jack wanted to be alone with his ship guiding it along the ocean to the island that couldn't be found. I curled into the captains bed and was disappointed it didn't smell like him. My eyes eventually grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Shouting pulled me out of my reverie. I ran out to the deck, everyone was running around or standing there blankly. I walked over to Bootstrap. **_

"_**What the hell is going on?" I asked him as he stared at Barbossa and Jack. They were arguing about something. Two crew members stood behind Jack. That's when reality hit, it was a mutiny. I started to go forward when Bootstrap grabbed me by my waist and restrained me. **_

"_**Trust me, darling you want to stay here and not make a sound. I think Barbossa would rather kill you then maroon you on that island." Bootstrap whispered in my ear as I was still restrained against him. I watched Jack be pushed over the boat. He caught my eye for a split second before he went down. I let out an angered yell. **_

"_**Put her below, Bootstrap." Barbossa said as he noticed my presence. Bootstrap drug me down the ship and locked me in the brigs. **_

"_**I'm sorry Jacquelyn." Bootstrap said before he left me in the moldy cell. I sat and cried for the good majority of the day. Not knowing what to do. My lover was marooned on an island with the intent for him to die. A mad man was now captain of the Pearl, and I was a prisoner. Exhaustion finally caught up with me and I passed out on the watery floor of my cell. **_

"Jacquelyn, the Captain wants you on deck." Will's voice said behind the door.

"OK." I muttered and got up. I walked out of the cabin and onto the deck. It was very foggy outside and wrecked ships all around. I slowly walked over to where Jack was standing. He was looking at his compass as it pointed in the direction we were going then to me. He put the compass away as he was aware of my presence.

"Hello, love." Jack said smiled at me.

"Have we arrived at this god forsaken island yet?" I asked.

"Almost." he responded and looked forward minding the half sunken boats in the water.

"You know they're talking about you." I said as I saw Will and Gibbs talking on the deck below.

"Come with me." Jack said with a sly smile, as we walked down to the deck and stood in front of the two men.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, about Jack's daring escape from the island he was marooned on.

"Human hair. From my back." Jack responded. There was nothing more than Jack loved then people talking about him, even if it was in the bad. He loved the attention. "Let go the anchor!" he yelled, the crew responded and let the anchor into the water.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"Right." Jack said as he placed his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. Without warning he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed in the captains quarters. "I cant have you be Barbossa's prisoner again, love. Stay here. I'll be back in a jiffy." He said as he shut the doors behind him locking them and ordering Gibbs to not let me out.

"Damn you Sparrow!" I screamed in frustration and laid on the bed. There was nothing else for me to do in there. I again drifted off into my dreamland of past events.

_**I heard cheering on the decks above. They must have gotten Cortez' treasure. I thought to myself. Bootstrap came down a few moments later. **_

"_**Bootstrap whats going on?" I asked him knowing he was my only ally. He walked over to my cell. **_

"_**We are going back to Tortuga. Barbossa found Cortez treasure." he said. **_

"_**You couldn't have done anything, Bootstrap. Neither could I. Everyone is with Barbossa on this. Be careful on what you say and do up there." I said, trying to reassure my friend. **_

_**Weeks went by, Bootstrap would bring me food and water, telling me of recent events. This time though was different he was ordered to bring me on deck. We walked up unsure of what Barbossa had in mind. Two crew members restrained me as soon as I hit the surface. The sun on my skin felt great after being cooped up all that time in the cell. **_

"_**Bootstrap, we all know how you feel about the recent mutiny, and how you have been an ally to Ms. Delahaye. Hence why we have brought the lass to the deck." Barbossa said and signaled to two of his crew members. Fear flooded my face. I looked at Bootstrap as he looked back at me with the same fear. The two crew members strapped Bootstrap to a cannon and threw him overboard. Once again I tried not to scream and failed. Now I was alone on this ship with these people. **_

"_**Now Ms. Delahaye, we have a problem." he said as he walked over to where I had collapsed to the deck in tears. "The gold we stole had a curse upon it. We need to retrieve the coins we have spent back, to lift the curse. Would you know where the last remaining piece is?" he asked me. Bootstrap had mentioned a son to me earlier in our friendship. I decided to keep this quiet. I knew they knew he had a child, his whereabouts were unknown to them though. I shook my head and was drug back down to the brig. **_


	10. Defeat

I woke up with a start something was wrong. I walked out onto the deck with my sword drawn daring anyone to tell me to go back in the cabin. We were moving but I couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Gibbs where be Jack?" I asked.

"Keep to the code." he said. The blood ran from my face.

"You left him!" I screamed.

"We had to. He said we must keep to the code." Gibbs said as he approached me.

"Anamaria is in charge now." Gibbs said.

"No, no, no she isn't." I said refusing to believe any of this was but a dream. Jack was left on the island with Barbossa and now I was suppose to answer to someone like Anamaria? I began to look around frantic a sign to tell me I was dreaming when something caught my eye. "Gibbs we have a problem."

"What?" he asked, confused at my sudden change of mood.

"Is that the _Black Pearl_?" I said pointing to a ship rapidly approaching ours.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Gibbs began to spout orders. _Anamaria in charge my ass. _"With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

I walked to the side of the ship and watched it gain more speed.

"We need to lighten the ship." I muttered to myself. A woman came to my side to see the _Pearl_.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"Elizabeth."

"Oh, Elizabeth. Jacquelyn Delahaye." I said with a curt nod and walked back over to Gibbs.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth stated followed behind me.

"Sweetheart. Black Pearl is the fastest ship. Hence why its a trophy." I said.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" she asked.

"Aye." Anamaria responded I gave her a small glare.

"Well, then cant we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, that's what I was thinking. Lighten the boat." I said to Gibbs with a smile to this new woman. She wasn't that bad after all. "Anamaria I will take over."

"No I am the captain." she argued.

"Its wasn't a suggestion." I said with an evil glare. She moved out of my way as I began to do everything that Jack had taught me. I glanced behind me, there was no hope we had to fight.

"Load the cannons." I told Gibbs. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"We have to make a stand. We must fight." Will said as he joined us on deck.

"I should throw you over board." I said to Will. Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"Load the cannons with what?" Anamaria asked.

"Everything we have left." Will said.

"Aye." I said guiding the ship. Anamaria rolled her eyes. I had to restrain from kicking her off the ship.

"The _Pearl's_ gonna luff up on out port quarter!" Gibbs informed me. "She'll rake us without even presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Elizabeth said.

"Aye Starboard side. Lower it." I agreed.

"You're all daft!" Anamaria said.

"Aye, daft like Jack." Gibbs said encouraged and then told the crew threatening to throw them into the cannons otherwise.

The anchor was dropped and within seconds the ship began to turn. I let go of the control I had, as it spiraled out of control. The _Pearl _came up right to our side. It was now or never.

"Fire!" I heard Barbossa scream.

"Fire!" I screamed as it echoed through out the two ships. The gunfire went off for several minutes. The loud banging noises echoed through out the horizon. Both ships took a lot of bad hits as we continued firing with our pistols and guns. I noticed Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs discussing a new plan when Anamaria held a gun to the woman's head saying to take her.

"Anamaria take the reins." I said as I walked onto the lower deck. Without a second thought she was up and in control of the ship again.

"Besides she's not what they're after." Will said. I gave him a curious look as Elizabeth looked down.

"The medallion." she said panicked. Will ran off in sudden realization.

"You're the one who had the medallion. Interesting." I said to Elizabeth. A bullet whizzed passed my head making me turn around it was Barbossa on the _Pearl_. I drew my pistol and began to fire back. He became distracted and barked orders at his crew. I strained to hear what he said but made out 'prepare to board'.

"Men! Be at the ready, they be boarding soon." I screamed as the _Pearls_ cannon hit the main sail causing it to fall. I drew my sword as the other men began to throw ropes to board the ship.

"- Bring me the medallion." I heard Barbossa order. _Medallion? Ah! The medallion! _My crew continued to shoot at the oncoming pirates that were invading the ship. I saw Barbossa smile at me from the other ship. With rage boiling though my veins I stabbed three of his pirates that ran at me and grabbed a rope that one of the newly slayed pirates came on, to get to the _Pearl_.

"Jacquelyn, what in heavens name are ya doin?" Gibbs asked.

"Getting my just revenge." I said before jumping off the ship swinging across the water to the _Pearl_. A man grabbed the rope from me causing me to fall into him.

"Get off of me you slimy git!" I screamed. The man had his weight on top of me making it so I could not draw my sword.

"Jacquelyn?" The man said. I opened my eyes to see Jack.

"Get off of me!" I repeated angered and relived to see him. Jack helped me up and without warning grabbed my waist and took me back to the other ship.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he dropped me on to the other ship. I sat in shock that he had actually dropped me onto the ship.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as he stood over me.

"Bloody empty." Jack said handing Gibbs his flask and walked off.

"Damn that man." I said getting up to my feet and was instantly greeted by a pirate with a sword drawn and ready to fight. I drew mine and the duel began.

As I fought with the pirate I disarmed him and threw him overboard. I looked around and saw Jack running on all fours after the monkey to the _Pearl_.

"Gibbs." I began as the he stood next to me out of breath.

"Aye." he responded.

"What is he doing?" I asked pointing at Jack.

"Going back to the _Pearl_." he said with the same confusion and lack of amusement in his voice.

"AH!" another pirate exclaimed that began to attack Gibbs and I. The man disarmed Gibbs and put the sword to his throat.

"Aye, Lady Jacquelyn." The pirate said. "Best be putting your sword down." I dropped it defeated. The entire crew was over run by the damned.


	11. Being Stupid

**Review please!**

They made us board the _Pearl._ I stood next to Jack cursing him slightly knowing there was more than meets the eye as usual.

"Any of you so much thinks of the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said to the crew that was all tied up together around the main sail.

"Where's Will?" I asked Jack in a silent question.

"The ship." Jack pointed at the ship that was slowly sinking.

"Great. You know its about to blow and your leverage will be gone." I said finally figuring everything out.

"Aye." he said realizing that we could very well die within the next few moments. The ship exploded with power. Jack even took a step back in shock. I shook my head in sorrow for Bootstraps son. Some how Elizabeth had gotten herself free and attempted to attack Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it!" she said to him. He grabbed her by her arms.

"Welcome back, miss." he said. "You took advantage of out hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa said as Jack wrapped his arms around me. Knowing that I would attempt to intervene and would likely get myself killed.

"Just wait love." he whispered in my ear as Barbossa threw Elizabeth to his men.

"Barbossa!" A voice said behind us. Everyone turned to see Will standing on the edge of the ship. I had to admit I was a bit relieved. "She goes free." Will said holding a gun that he had just grabbed from Jack's belongings on the side of the boat, aimed at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa said walking toward Will.

"She goes free." he repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we cant die." Barbossa said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded. Will backed up to where he was before.

"You cant. I can." he said pointing the gun at himself.

"Oh boy." I said as Jack groaned behind me.

"Like that." Jack said referring to something stupid.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked. Jack gently pushed me aside and walked over to Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack made up an explanation, I shook my head.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins." Will explained the truth. Jack walked back to me with his head held low.

"I know, Jack I know. He doesn't know." I said as Jack sighed next to me as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill." Ragetti said. "Come back to haunt us."

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will said.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Oh god." I said shaking my head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Just watch. He did this to me a long time ago." I said.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated again.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked. Jack pointed at himself and to me.

"And the crew. The crew not to be harmed." Will said. I put my head on Jack's shoulder and began to shake my head.

"Agreed." Barbossa said.


	12. Alone

**Review please!**

We sailed to a familiar worse island and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"It'll be alright love." Jack said in my ear, knowing my frantic worry. Barbossa and his minions began to corner Elizabeth to the plank.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will said.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy." Barbossa yelled. "I agreed she's go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." I grabbed Jack's hand. I knew what was going to happen. "Though does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." the men responded.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked shocked then began to take the dress off leaving her in her under dress.

"I always liked you." Jack said to one of the crew members trying to warm up to them.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth said as she threw it to Barbossa.

"Oh, its still warm." he said throwing the dress to the crew. Elizabeth stood on the plank and looked back to Will. Almost the same way Jack had looked to me when he was mutinied.

"Too long!" one of the pirates said and kicked the plank sending her to the sea.

"Now the question is should I separate the lovers again, sending one to sea then one to the brigs? Or should I keep them together?" Barbossa said as he walked toward the two of us. Toying with us.

"I'll kill you one day Barbossa." I said letting go of Jack's hand.

"When we kill Will and become mortal, I will have you standing near, so you lass will be the first person I kill in my mortal body. Jack did you not notice. That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa said.

"I did notice. I really hoped we were past all of this." Jack said.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa said drawing his sword threatening Jack. Barbossa's men pushed Jack forward while some of them held me back. "Off you go." Jack gave me a quick glance and it made me feel like everything would be OK.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack remembered.

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa said. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack suggested.

"It'll be one pistol as before. You can be the gentleman to shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa said throwing his pistol into the water. Jack dove after it and once again I was left on the Pearl alone without Jack.


	13. Bootstrap's bootstraps

**Review please!**

We were taken to the brigs and were on our way back to the island we had just come from. They put Will and I in the same cell and the rest of the crew in the other. I sat at one end of the cell with my head in my hands, not believing I was back in the same situation I had just left from.

"Shiver me timbers." Mr. Cottons parrot said.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit." Gibbs said taunting Ragetti and Pintel who were mopping the floor.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel. I looked up at Will and wondered why he had never asked me about his father. Well, other than that time he brought it up with Jack and I.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all." Pintel said.

"Of course we were all best mates." I said from my corner.

"Shut up you!" Pintel said. "He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed."

"And ye do." I muttered.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti said.

"Good man." Gibbs said nodding to me. I gave a curt nod back.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain" Pintel said.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Ragetti said.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel argued.

"So what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps. And the last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker." Pintel said.

"All because he was my ally." I said looking down at my feet. I could see Will in the corner of my eye give me a curious look.

"Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Pintel said.

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti said. Without sound we had company.

"Bring them." Barbossa appeared to my left throwing Ragetti the keys to our cell.


	14. Jacks Back Again

**I am so so sorry it took this long to put this new chapter up. My hard drive fried! I had this story all nice and done then kaput... Thankfully I was able to save the majority of my stories but unfortunately I lost just as many... Anyway enough with my sob story... Review please! And please go and vote for which story I do next... Whether its this sequel or something else... Thanks a bunch! :D **

We walked into the unknown cave, toward my probable impending doom as well as Will's. I walked directly behind Barbossa awing at the gold mounds surrounding us. The pirates lead Will to the alter, I was shoved to the other side of Barbossa. The ropes around my wrists began to tear at my skin. The men began to chant as Barbossa said the words he needed to. I glanced at possible exits and created inconceivable strategies to escape. I squinted my eyes as a familiar blur walked in.

"Oh my God." I muttered under my breath as Jack walked up to the alter.

"Begun by blood. By blood-" Barbossa stopped as he saw Jack. I couldn't help but smile seeing my lover was alive.

"Jack." Will said as he lifted his head and saw the pirate. Will glanced over at me confused. I shrugged in response.

"Its not possible." Barbossa said in shock. I began to laugh in spite of myself until Barbossa held a gun to my head. I was silenced but I couldn't hide my smile.

"Not probable." Jack said with a cocky smirk.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked suddenly concerned.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington like she promised. And you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman." Jack explained.

"Shut up! You're next after her." Barbossa said now pointing at me with the "ceremonial" knife instead of the gun.

"Ah, that's a problem." Jack said as Barbossa put the knife back to Will's throat. "And you really don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa said.

"Your funeral." Jack said putting his hands together. He was up to something.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked after a sigh.

"Well, because..." Jack started to walk forward the stopped to slap the hand of a pirate holding him back. "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you. Just hear me out mate. You order your men to row to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp or Jacquelyn." Barbossa said.

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. But yes, sparing Jacquelyn would be pleasing. Just don't kill the whelp just yet." Jack said giving me a side glance. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance." Jack said grabbing some of the Aztec gold. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one." Jack said as he threw all but one of the pieces he took back into the chest.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" Will said in anger, but noticed Jack keeping one of the pieces.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I want 50% of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"That's too much!" I exclaimed then was shushed by the many looks I received.

"15%." Jack responded.

"40%."

"25%. I'll buy you a hat. A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord." Barbossa said shaking Jack's hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack said no one did anything and he got many looks. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa said.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked. Barbossa just smiled.


	15. Goodbye

**Here is a long one for you... Review please! And please go and vote for which story I do next... Whether its this sequel or something else... Thanks a bunch! :D **

The cave cleared out in minutes, only the pale moonlight lit the cave now. Will was still bound and guarded by gunpoint, I was finally released and Jack was looking through all of the treasure to see what he wanted.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said.

"I've known the man since I was a child, Barbossa. I have yet to even understand, yet figure him out." I said as I sat and watched Jack throw things he didn't want behind him.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. Its the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack said as he walked behind one of the remaining pirates. He took his sword and kicked him into the water. He threw the stolen sword to Will and unsheathed his own and began fighting with Barbossa. I kicked the nearest pirate I saw and stole his sword. All of us were in our own fights.

There was 3 men ganging up on Will. I decided to go and help him since my one guy wasn't that much of a sword fighter. As we were fighting together I couldn't help but look up at where Jack and Barbossa where fighting. Just as Barbossa stabbed Jack in the stomach with his sword and stumbled back into the moonlight.

"God, I love that man." I said know realizing his entire plan. Will looked up confused. "He plans ahead to every little detail. Don't worry he wouldn't have doomed you like he lead on. I think." A pirate behind Will and I charged and screamed at us. We turned and continued to fight. Will and I eventually were broken off again. He battled two as I battled two.

Will tricked the two pirates into stabbing each other as he ran to me as I battled my two.

"Hows it going?" he asked calmly and began to fight one of my two.

"Oh its just going frightfully well." I said sarcastically as Will's two pirates came to battle him. It seemed almost never ending. The metal scraping against metal, my arms began to get tired.

A small explosion went off where Will was fighting and I distinctly heard a woman's voice. One of the pirates I was fighting ran off to his friends that were fighting Will. I fought my last pirate and side glanced at Will's area. Elizabeth had shown up, the other woman's voice! I ran down to where they were and all three of us fought the four pirates. We squired all of them on some sort of pole that Elizabeth had found earlier, while they were in the moonlight which revealed their boney bodies. I lit a bomb that one of them had dropped and placed it in his rib cage. Before he had time to get it out we pushed them into the darkness. Enveloping the bomb within his body.

"No fair." The pirate said before he exploded, taking out the other 3 pirates as well. Will ran up to the chest of Aztec gold cutting his hand as he ran. I ran over to Jack. Even though I was dreadfully tired and wanted to rest, I had to help my lover fight. Elizabeth ran in the direction of Will oblivious to anyone else. Jack threw his piece of gold to Will as he came to a brief pausing point with Barbossa. I got to Jack's side as the piece was in mid air. Will caught the piece and Barbossa drew his gun aiming it at Elizabeth at the same time that Jack had drawn his gun. A shot rang threw the suddenly silent cave.

Elizabeth looked down to see that she was not shot.

Barbossa however...

The smoke rose from Jacks gun as he kept it pointed at Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice rang out as he dropped the last pieces of the Aztec gold into the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword and tore the front of his shirt and looked down to see blood beginning to pool onto his undershirt. Jack dropped his pistol in awe almost. He had finally got his revenge on one of his most hated enemies.

"I feel... cold." Barbossa said before he fell.

Jack and I stared at our once friend that now laid as an enemy before us.

"Death is only the beginning." I muttered under my breath. Something that Tia Dalma would have said came through my lips. I looked at Jack, Will, then Elizabeth to see if they had heard me. Jack had a little smirk on his face and gave me a sly look before walking off into the field of treasure that we were standing in.

I looked around me. Really looked for the first time in this cave. There was so much gold! So much silver! So much treasure! Being the pirate that I was I followed Jack to the pile he was at and began to rummage through the goods.

If Jack didnt like something he would simply throw it over his shoulder. I glanced to my left and saw that Will and Elizabeth were standing together, talking.

"Oh young love. Its such a beauty isnt it?" I said as I held pearls in my hands. Jack looked at me then to his left.

"Yeah. Poor lad. Doesnt know what to say half the time. Doesnt know what to do. Hell he has no idea what he's getting himself into." Jack said throwing another golden pitcher over his shoulder.

"Hey, you remember what you were like when you first took a fancy to me." I said.

_I was walking out of Tia Dalma's house as a couple of boats rowed to the deck. One of the people was Jack. The same kid from a couple of months before. He would randomly show up for a minute or two at times. According to Tia our first "encounter" made an affect on him. Even though I don't know how it could have I just peaked around the corner at him. _

"_Ah, Lady Jacquelyn." He said as he stepped off the boat then awkwardly walked into Tia's house as if he had changed his mind on something. Little did I know this would be my last encounter with him until the encounter with Beckett. _

Jack and I had all that we could carry and began walking toward the boat. Jack walked over to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment... that was it." Jack said before walking in front of Will. "And if you'd be so kind, we'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off at our ship." I followed behind him shaking my head. I looked up to Will.

"He was in your shoes once. Don't let him fool you." I said and carried on after Jack.

Elizabeth was standing at the boat.

"Remember the agreement." She said to Jack as he began to load his things onto the boat.

"What agreement?" I asked, standing confused. Jack froze, I could tell something was wrong.

"Oh." Jack said as he walked away from the boat. "Give me a moment." He grabbed my hand and lead me back into the cave.

"Jack what in the bloody hell is going on?" I asked as we came to a stop.

"I agreed to get Barbossa's men out so the Navy would fight them, get Will back to the ship in exchange for my life and Elizabeth's hand in marriage to Norrington." Jack said very fast.

"Jack!" I exclaimed in shock. "You never follow through anyway. Whats so different now?" I asked. He looked at Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth is the Governors daughter. She's marrying Norrington to safe Will's life." He looked back to me. "You said it earlier. I was in his shoes once. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll come out on top in the end."

"And you expect me to stand here and watch you sail off to your doom?" I asked. What he said was touching and all but hell he was my lover not theirs.

"Right about that." he said as he bent down to kiss me. Then everything went black.

...

I woke up cold, breathing musty salty air.

"Ugh." I muttered as I sat up. I was still in the cave. "Jack Sparrow. You're a dead man." I said as I stood up.


	16. Survive

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed the story! And please go and vote for which story I do next... Whether its this sequel or something else... Thanks a bunch! :D **

I could hear the faint beating of drums from the land before me.

"Gents. We may be too late." Gibbs said to my side.

"Aye, Gibbs. Remember he is after all Jack Sparrow." I said as I began to guide the ship closer to the land.

The drums stopped and my heart leaped into a fit but my in my mind the fact he was Jack kept me going. Kept me from breaking into a million pieces. I just hopped what I thought would happen would.

"How do you know he will show up over here?" Gibbs whispered at my side so none of the other crew heard.

"Never judge Tia Dalma." I said with a smirk.

"Is that how you got out of the cave and to Tortuga?" Gibbs asked for the trillionth time.

"Sea turtles, mate. It's all about the sea turtles." I said as I saw a figure fall from the high structures on the land. "There." I said pointing to the object in the water.

Gibbs smiled a smile I had not seen in years. I left my post as Captain and ran to the side of the ship. I watched my lover swim closer to the ship. I couldn't help but smile.

The crew let a rope fall to the sea below the ship. As soon as Jack had a hold of it they hoisted him onto the ship. He flew right to the captains deck not gracefully might I add. Gibbs walked over to the sitting man.

"Thought you were suppose to keep to the code." Jack said to Gibbs. I walked a little closer behind Jack.

"Aye. We had some convincing, more of a slight mutiny." Gibbs said jokingly.

"I wasn't that harsh." I said standing directly behind Sparrow.

"You said if we didn't leave you would make a deal with Davy Jones and make us all part of his crew." Gibbs said.

"Poppycock!" I said even though it was slightly true.

"We also figured the code is more actual guidelines." Gibbs said holding out a hand for his friend. As soon as Jack stood I draped a blanket over his shoulders and Cotton handed him his hat.

"Thank you." Jack said to Cotton.

"She's all yours." I said with a smile from the side of him. Forgetting that he had knocked me unconscious not a day before. He gave me a quick smile then walked over to his post.

He caressed his ship and then began barking orders which were obeyed immediately. I began to walk away to follow the crew to do the tasks he had just said when he grabbed my hand pulling me to him. I collided into him as he kept his eyes on the sea.

"Bring me that horizon." I whispered to him. He smiled to me and began humming a familiar tune.

"And really bad eggs." he said as he looked at his compass that pointed to me. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Later." I said and the compass began to spin lying to the right of us.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack said as he spun the ship to the right with a new urge of excitement.

Embarking us on a new adventure.


End file.
